Friends In High Places
by Rae2themax
Summary: Drarry. Draco's been distracted lately, Harry only started to get distracted. When Blaise and my OC take matter into their own hands, what will happen? Rated M for a reason people.


H'okay, so I've been reading a crap load of Drarry fanfics over the past few months. All of them are fantastic by the way. I've decided that I want to write one… enjoy!

Note: This takes place after Harry kicked Voldie's ass. This is just a thought what their eighth year would be like if there were ocs and, well… you know the rest.

Warning: This contains SLASH, OC's, LANGUAGE and possible humour. If you do not like any of the following, then click the back button, and move on. Don't bitch at me if you don't like yaoi. And Draco will be slightly OOC at first…you have been warned. And this is my first lemon, so please be nice.

Beta: none…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

To say Draco Malfoy was distracted was quite the understatement.

In potions he would burn everything due to his new found carelessness, resulting in an aggravated Professor Slughorn and a loss of house points. His fellow Slytherin's were pissed, to say the least. Other classes were just as bad, usually something would blow up, come to life, start talking stupidly and sexually ( much to the dismay of Draco and to the humour of everyone else), start to levitate or even dance ( Transfigurations would always be an embarrassment for the rest of his life..).

However, if you asked Draco if he was distracted…

"Me? Distracted? You're loonier that Lovegood!" He'd say and stomp off without another word.

Students began to whisper amongst themselves. They were saying that he was seeing someone and they were taking all his time, resulting in distractions. More were saying that he was just fed up with Hogwarts and wanted to drop out (A.N.: and go to PIGFARTS!), but the last one was defiantly the craziest of them all…

"Maybe Draco's just really stupid. All of his passing so far was from good luck." Ron would say at the table during lunch.

"It is possible, but it's also highly unlikely." Hermonie added as she looked up from her book.

"I doubt it." The trio turned to two of the four transfer students from C.I.N.E.M.A. (The Canadian Institute for Naturally Enhanced Magic and Alternatives). It was Heather Rose who spoke.

"Draco's distractions have been going on for a while; you've only just been noticing them now because of their severity." The other student, Vladimir Van Helsing, put in.

"How did you guys notice them in the beginning?" Harry asked.

"Rachel's in Slytherin, remember?" Heather pointed out. Next, a thud was heard from a table.

The Golden Trio turned to the Slytherin table to where Draco had his head on the wooden mass. Beside him were Blaise and Pansy and beside Pansy was Heather's little sister Rachel. Rachel clearly had a look of worry on her face.

"Wonder what his distraction is anyway…" Vlad wondered out loud as he and Heather sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Maybe Rachel would know. She is telepathic after all." Heather said.

"True, thank god we're Alternitides." Vlad laughed (A.N.: Just so you guys are clear, Alternitides are witches or wizards that were born with other abilities; such as telepathy, telekinesis, natural flight, ability to make force fields sans wands etc. and yes, I made them up.).

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table, Draco was an emotional wreck. He was so damn distracted all the time and it was driving him mad. He refused to tell _anyone _what was wrong. Not even Blaise and Pansy. He certainly couldn't tell Rachel either. Those bloody Gryffindor's would try to pry it out of the poor girl. Draco was frustrated. And not just in the head, but sexually.

That's right, sexually frustrated.

Since the war ended and Harry defeated Voldemort, Draco had been having feelings for the saviour of the wizarding world. He at first tried to brush it off as mere appreciation for him, but that didn't go so smoothly. Next he'd start dreaming about the Gryffindor Golden Boy. He'd dream about Harry dragging him into the Room of Requirement (if it weren't completely burned to shit) and confessing his undying love for him. The two would then snog until their lips turned purple and make their way to a large four poster king sized bed that appeared out of nowhere and-

Draco snapped out of that train of thought when he heard Rachel coughing rather loudly, almost as if she was choking on her food.

"You alright Rachel?" Pansy asked the girl sitting beside her.

"Y-yeah." Rachel managed to say.

Draco had to admit, but Rachel had come a long way since she transferred here from C.I.N.E.M.A. and he was thankful of the fact that she did. The two quickly became friends (much to the wonder of the entire school). And since the two had become friends, they shared things that no one else would ever know. Well, almost. Draco knew he could trust her.

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table as Ginny walked over to Harry, pulled him up and kissed him in front of everyone. His heart sank as everyone whooped and cat called. Draco could _hear_ his heart breaking as Harry kissed her back. He knew Harry and Ginny were smitten for each other, but seeing this was just too much. His eyes started to water quickly, too quickly. He needed to get out of the Great Hall before he hexed the Weaslette into next month.

"I'm going back to the common room." Draco said as he got up from the table and left without another word.

As his friends stared at his retreating back, Pansy looked to Rachel. "Rachel, do you know what's wrong with Draco?"

"N-no, sorry. I don't kn-know." Rachel responded.

"Maybe you could read his mind?" Pansy hopefully suggested.

Rachel shook her head. "I-I taught Draco a ch-charm that blocks me fr-from reading his m-mind."

"Why would you do that?" Pansy yelled.

Rachel jumped a bit, causing a worried look from Blaise. "Because h-he asked me too." Rachel then got up and walked out of the great hall.

As Rachel entered the Eighth Year Slytherin Common Room, she closed her eyes for a few moments. Opening them once again, she smiled and went up to the dorm rooms. The boy's dorm rooms. Knowing that the door was locked, she placed her hand on the lock and it forced open.

"Draco?" She called. No answer. "Draco, I know you're here." She sighed and went to his bed. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I know you're here." She sighed and pulled back the curtains. Draco was on his side with his back to her. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

He rolled over so he was facing her. Tears were streaming down the side of his face; his eyes were puffy and red. Rachel frowned. This wasn't the Draco she knew. "Draco…" She started as Draco rose from his bed and hugged her tightly. He hugged her like a child would on their first day of school. His tears felt cool against her neck. "It'll be okay Draco. It'll be okay." Rachel tried to soothe him with some success.

After what felt like three hours, Draco pulled away. "Thank you Rachel." He tried to smile.

"No problem. That's what friends are for." Rachel smiled. "I read your mind." She frowned.

"I figured as much." Draco said simply.

"You like him that much?"

"Yes." Draco said without hesitation. "But he's with the ginger."

"Maybe, maybe not…"Rachel trailed off. "I may have accidentally possibly slightly unintentionally read Harry Potter's mind."

Draco snapped at attention to his friend. "You did? What was he thinking?" Rachel hadn't seen Draco this hyper since that time she gave him a carton of Cadbury Eggs for his birthday… That was a dark day in the Slytherin Dorms.

"Draco, please calm down." Rachel paused. "I read his mind and you were mentioned a few times. But it was really jumbled. He seemed rather confused about everything for some reason."

"But he was thinking about me?" Draco asked. He sighed happily and fell back on his bed.

"Don't let it go to your head, okay?" Rachel sighed. "It was really jumbled. I'm not sure if he was thinking about you like that or not."

"Will you keep reading his mind for me?" Draco's mercury eyes started into Rachel's marble ones. "Please? Please? Pleeeeease?"

"Okay! I'll do it. But you owe me." Rachel smiled as Draco acted like a child on Christmas.

"Thank you so much!" Draco jumped on his friend to hug her, but being as clumsy as she is, she fell off his bed with Draco on top of her. Unfortunately for the pair, Blaise Zambini walked into the room with Pansy hot on his heels and they came across the two, on the floor, with Draco on top of Rachel. Blaise looked at the two and turned on his heel and left without saying a word. "Oh bugger." Draco muttered as Rachel got up.

"Is Blaise okay?" Rachel asked.

"He's fine, just had to go to the loo." Pansy answered rather quickly.

Rachel shrugged. "Okay, I'm gonna head to potions. See you guys there."

Pansy stomped over to Draco as soon as Rachel left and shook him. "Merlin, Draco! What in the _hell_ were you _thinking_? You know Blaise _likes_ Rachel! Are you _mad_?"

"It was nothing! She's like my sister!" Draco protested. "We were just talking!"

Pansy sighed. "You should tell that to Blaise."

* * *

The Golden Trio, plus Heather and Vlad were walking to their potions class until they spotted Rachel walking the same way as them.

"Hey Rachel." Her sister called out, getting her attention.

Rachel looked over her shoulder. "H-hello."

"Can we ask you something?" Heather asked. Rachel nodded her head as her sister continued. "What's up with Malfoy?"

The question caught the younger girl by surprise as she pushed up her pink framed glasses. "I'm n-not sure actually. He won't t-tell anyone."

"Read his mind then." Vlad said.

Rachel shook her head. "I taught h-him a ch-charm that forbids me from r-reading his mind."

"Why the bloody hell would you do that?" Ron asked.

"Because I asked her to." Draco walked up behind Rachel and put his hand on her shoulder. Pansy and Blaise were with him as well. "Got a problem with that Weasley?"

Ron said nothing. "Let's go, we don't want to be late for potions anyway." Hermonie said.

"Yeah, listen to your filthy mudblood friend." Pansy snapped. Rachel face-palmed.

Harry pulled out his wand. "Malfoy, control that dog of yours."

Everyone was silent, minus the light snickering from Ron. Pansy's jaw dropped. Draco pulled out his wand. "You stupid Scar-Head."

They pointed their wands at each other in a duel-like fashion. Neither of them let theirs down. Everyone started to back away slowly.

"Beat this bloody git, Harry." Ron said.

"Show him the power of a pure-blood wizard, Draco." Pansy said.

"Would both of you knock it off?" Heather intervened, clearly annoyed at the two boys. "Can't you two just get along or should we lock you in a closet for an hour?"

Draco lightly blushed. No one, however, seemed to notice. Harry's eyes widened a bit, causing Rachel's eyebrows to arch and protrude his mind quickly. After a quick moment, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. No one noticed that either as the two wizards began to throw hexes at each other.

"What should we do?" Heather asked Vlad.

"Let them sort it out. Nothing we really can do." Vlad responded.

Unfortunately for them, Ginny Weasley came walking by and spotted Harry. "Harry! There you are!" She started to run over to him, only to have Harry move out of the way right as Draco casted a _Steleus _hex, only to have it stop in mid-air right before hitting Ginny.

Heads turned to show Rachel holding her arm out and using her telekinetic abilities. "Ginny, unless you want to sneeze for the next few days, I suggest that you move out of the way." Ginny did as she was told and Rachel released the hex into the wall.

"Forgot Rachel could do that." Ron muttered to Hermonie.

"Let's just get to class." Hermonie said as she started to walk into the potions room.

Class was beginning to be a disaster for Draco. It already was but it starting to look even worse. It started with Draco tripping over a cloak. _His _cloak. Malfoy's are graceful; they don't trip over their own bloody cloaks. His luck was getting even worse as he cut his finger while cutting a piece of oak root, resulting in him using one of Rachel's rainbow Band-Aids (A.N.: Ironic?). And while stirring his potion, his sleeve caught fire, resulting in him beating the flame out with his stirring spoon.

This didn't go unnoticed as Rachel looked towards her friend with sympathy. Her attention was soon directed towards Harry Potter as she noticed that his thoughts were elsewhere. Smirking very lightly, she entered his mind in a quick flash and blushed at its contents. Figuring she would have to set a plan into action, she kept reading Harry's thoughts quietly. She could already feel a plan forming in the back of her head, and boy, was it good.

"H-Harry!" Harry turned to see the Slytherin girl running behind him in an attempt to catch up. Unfortunately, Rachel tripped right at the Golden Boy's feet.

"Here." Harry extended his hand to the girl and she accepted. Only when she grabbed his hand, her telepathy flared up with vengeance and she was given a more vivid image into Harry's mind. Crystal clear. She smiled lightly and pulled herself up so she was standing in front of Harry. "Do you mind if we t-talk? It's important."

"Sure." Harry sounded slightly unsure of the request but told his friends to go on without him. He quickly followed Rachel as the girl picked up her pace. She stopped as the two entered an abandoned hallway. After checking if anyone was around (with her telepathy, Harry assumed), Rachel spoke.

"Harry, I'm n-not going t-to beat around the b-bush." Harry made a mental note to tell Heather that Rachel's stutter was still alive and kicking. "I read you m-m-mind-" She stopped as Harry's face grew hot.

"_You what?" _Harry was clearly pissed. He grabbed Rachel by her shoulder and lightly shook her. "Why the bloody hell would you do that?"

"P-p-please st-stop!" Rachel cried as Harry ceased to shake her. Taking a deep breath and pushing up her glasses, she continued. "Look, why I read your mind is m-my own reason. B-but, I couldn't help but notice that you were thinking a lot about D-Draco. Am I not wrong?"

Harry blushed lightly. "I don't know what you're talking about." He folded his arms over his chest in a rather defensive manner.

"But I think you d-do." Rachel smiled. "Harry, you can't hide fr-from your feelings about Draco. If you like him, then you should tell him at least."

"But that's the thing, I don't like him. "Harry said, causing Rachel to raise an eyebrow as he continued. "I think I love him."

Rachel's eyes widened at the news. "Whoa…"

"Tell me about it." Harry slumped against the wall and slid down in defeat. "I've liked him for a while, I've just been well…afraid." He saw Rachel crouch down to his level and sit beside him. "With Ginny, I don't feel anything. I never did. I just don't know what to do. Ron would kill for lying to Ginny and the press…"

"Harry, if you really love Draco, you wouldn't care what anyone thought. Not Ron, not the press, not anybody! You saved the world from evil; you deserve to have at least something or someone to love!" Rachel was talking rather loudly, but not screaming.

"Dra- Malfoy doesn't even like guys. He's straight." Harry stood up with Rachel quickly following. "He's the Slytherin Sex God after all."

Rachel was about to say something until she remembered that Draco knew by now to trust her not to tell anyone about his secret. "Y-you don't always have to b-believe rumours."

"Truths aren't rumours." Harry turned his back and started to walk away towards the Gryffindor dorms. "Don't tell anyone about this." With that said, he left.

Rachel could only stare at his retreating form as she felt her plan start to crumble. She slowly turned around and walked towards the Slytherin dorms were she could think of a plan B.

* * *

Days passed as Rachel tried to think of a plan. Unfortunately for both Harry and Draco, their zoning out, fighting and clumsiness only got worse. Rachel remembered bringing Draco into the medical wing to have his lower lip stitched while Harry had a bruise on his eye looked at. She forced the two boys apart with her telekinesis when they both ditched their wands and proceeded to beat the living shit out of each other. The teachers were beginning to pile detention on top of the two boys like there was no tomorrow.

Rachel and Blaise were sitting in the Slytherin common room. Draco was in another detention, with Professor Sprout. The boys kicked each other's shins, causing a rare and clearly exotic plant to fall over and break its pot.

"What's with Draco lately?" Blaise asked Rachel, lightly catching her off-guard and causing her to look up from her book. "And don't tell me that you don't know, because you clearly do."

"Um, well…" Rachel sighed, "S-swear on your l-life you won't tell a soul? Living, d-dead or otherwise?"

"You have my word."

"N-not even Pansy can know." Rachel said seriously. "Swear on my life."

"Rachel Marie Rose, I swear on your life and my life that I will not tell a soul; living, dead or otherwise." Blaise reassured.

"Okay." Rachel took a deep breath. "Draco is in love with Harry Potter." Rachel let that sink into Blaise's head before she continued. "He thinks that Harry is in love with Ginny Weasley, but Harry is in love with Draco. I can't tell Draco that Harry likes him because he made me promise not to. And I can't tell Harry that Draco fancies him because Draco trusts me enough not to tell."

Blaise starred at Rachel in disbelief. "So…that's why Draco's been so distracted? And now Potter's going through the same thing?" Rachel only nodded her head. "We have to set them up or something."

"W-what? Are you nuts?" Rachel asked. "As far as they know, they hate each other and are st-straight."

"But that is where we come in." Blaise said. "We'll be the eyes and ears for the situation. You're telepathic and can read their mind's with ease. And I'm pretty sure that Draco won't use that charm you taught him because he trusts you."

"B-but isn't that betraying his t-trust?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, but it is for a good reason. You'll be helping him Rachel. Friends help each other." Blaise paused. "Don't you want Draco to be happy? He's been through so much. He deserves happiness."

Rachel looked at Blaise and smiled. "Absolutely. Draco's my friend and I'll do anything to help him."

Blaise smiled at her, something that was a rarity to see him do. Rachel just had that effect on him. "Shall we just this plan into action?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Let's think of a plan first."

* * *

Blaise and Rachel were walking side by side until they spotted Harry with his friends and Draco speaking with Pansy. Well, it was more like Pansy was talking and Draco was not paying attention but pretending to do so.

"You remember what to do?" Blaise asked his partner-in-crime.

"Yeah. You take Draco and I'll get Harry." Rachel smiled at Blaise.

Blaise blushed lightly, but Rachel didn't seem to notice. Rachel then walked over to Harry and proceeded to talk to the boy and attempt to get him away from his friends. Blaise was impressed as he began to make his way to Draco and Pansy.

"Why is Rachel even talking to those stupid Gryffindors?" He heard Pansy comment as he approached. He saw Rachel's shoulder's sag.

"Is it wrong for Rachel to talk to her sister?" Draco defended.

Pansy said nothing. "Hey Draco, can I talk to you for a bit?" He glanced at Pansy. "Alone?"

Draco sent Pansy a look as she huffed and walked away, leaving the two boys alone. Blaise checked behind him and sure enough, Rachel was alone with Harry. "Draco? I'd like to apologize in advance."

"What?" Was all Draco Malfoy could say before his eyes closed and he passed out into Blaise's arms. He grunted lightly as he lifted his slightly heavy friend until he started to lift on his own as if being carried. Blaise turned to see Rachel smiling at him and using her telekinetic abilities she was holding the Golden Boy up so he wasn't slumped on the floor.

"Which room should we stick them in?" Blaise asked as Rachel lifted the two boys in a way so it looked like they were standing up.

Rachel thought for a minute. "I-I don't know."

The two heard something coming from their side, as they looked and saw the doorway to the Room Of Requirement. Standing there, waiting to be used.

"How is that possible?" Blaise asked Rachel.

"I guess that the r-room will still work even if it was destroyed." Rachel assumed as the pair opened the door to show a large fireplace, a large, four poster king sized bed with black and white sheets. There was also a large fur rug in front of the fireplace.

"Wow, talk about requirement." Blaise said, causing Rachel to giggle. Blaise blushed again. "Where should we put them?"

"M-Maybe by the fireplace." Rachel suggested. Blaise agreed and Rachel set the pair on the rug by fireplace. She then made it so Draco's head was lying on Harry's chest and Harry's arms were wrapped around Draco in a possessive manner. Rachel smiled at her handy work.

"Very clever." He looked at the sleeping pair. "So how'd you knock them out?"

Rachel smiled. "Telepathic exercise I h-had to do for years. Like the m-mind walking. It lets me invade someone's mind and sh-shut it off. Temporarily, of course."

"Impressive Rachel. How long will they be out?" Blaise asked as the two turned around to leave.

"I'd say maybe another ten minutes." Rachel said as the doors closed behind them and disappeared. "I guess we play the waiting game now."

"Yeah." Blaise said and looked at Rachel. "This was bloody brilliant."

"I'll say. This was an amazing idea you had." Rachel smiled at the boy. "Should we put a charm on the doors so they can't get out or something?"

"Probably." Blaise then muttered a quick but powerful locking spell on the doors before they disappeared into the yellowish brick walls of the Hogwarts hallway. "Now what?"

"We could go for a w-walk together." Rachel suggested as Blaise's cheeks started to heat up at the suggestion.

"Sure." He said coolly as the two went one way into the halls.

* * *

When Draco woke up, he was sure about two things: he had a massive headache and he was going to kill Blaise. Draco also noticed that his head was resting on something rather warm and whoever or whatever it was, its arms were wrapped around him in a rather possessive manner. Draco pried himself free from whatever it was and saw them. He gasped in horror. It was the Gryffindor Golden Boy, the saviour of the wizardng world and the object of his deepest desires.

Harry f*cking Potter.

Draco's mind was going nuts. How in the bloody hell did he end up with Harry Potter in a room, lying in front of a fireplace in a black shag rug? Draco looked to his left and visibility paled at the sight at a large four poster bed with black and white sheets. He flushed deeply at the thought of doing things to Potter on that bed. He could feel heat travel down into his pants.

He could hear Potter start to stir beside him and looked at the boy's now open eyes. Two emeralds. That's what he thought of every time when he looked at those eyes.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked as he sat up. He groaned and held his head. "Where are we? Why do I have a headache?"

"How the bloody hell should I know? And as for the headache, I have one too." Malfoy stood up in an attempt to look for the doors to get out. "Where are the bloody doors?"

"How the hell should I know? And why is there a bed here?" Harry asked.

Malfoy flushed even deeper. "How the bloody hell should I know Potter?"

Harry deadpanned. "Malfoy, I think that we're in the Room of Requirement."

"How's that possible?" Draco turned around so he was facing Harry. To Draco, the glow from the fire was making Harry look like an angel. Malfoy could feel his hormones go nuts. He could feel his pants tighten with every second. God, he needed a release.

Now.

"Let's just get out of here so I can get back to Ron and Hermonie." Harry said quickly.

"And the Weaslette?" Draco sneered.

Harry looked at him. "It's Ginny. Her name is Ginny." His voice was stern. It sent shivers down Draco's spine.

"I don't care what you little girlfriend's name is." Draco spat with venom.

Harry sighed. "Ginny isn't my girlfriend." Draco's heart stopped. He turned away from Harry and smiled widely. THIS. IS. AWESOME!

"Really, since when?" Draco tried to hold in his excitement.

He heard Harry take a deep breath. "Since I found out I was, well am, gay."

Draco nearly had a heart attack. So Harry wasn't with Ginny? Draco could have jumped for joy. Draco could have danced. Draco could have done so many things. "Y-you're gay?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Draco gulped and turned around. He pulled all of the courage he had walked right up to the Golden Boy and pressed his lips right on top of his. He was about to pull away until he felt Harry grab his shirt collar roughly and deepen the kiss. However, Malfoy did pull away.

"Whoa." Was all both boys could say.

"I really like you Potter. I mean, more than like you. What I'm try-"

"Harry."

Draco looked at the man in front of him. "What?"

Harry smirked. "Call me Harry."

Draco smirked back. "Then you have to call me Draco." His voice was husky and drenched in pure lust, much like his eyes.

Harry crashed his lips onto Draco's and moaned at the feeling, causing Draco to slip his tongue into Harry's awaiting mouth and map it out. Harry's hands reached up to weave his fingers in those platinum locks of hair. He tugged on them lightly, causing a moan from Draco's mouth. He smirked into the kiss as he ground his hips into Draco's; causing their erect member's to rub beneath their pants. Draco pulled away and leaned his head back to moan, giving Harry the perfect chance to attack Draco's neck. Harry lightly nipped at Draco's skin, causing the blonde to moan even more. However, when Harry started to suck on Draco's pulse point, Draco's hormones broke through and he broke away from Harry.

"Wha-?" Harry started.

"Bed. Now." Draco growled. Harry smiled as Draco pushed him towards the bed with a quick but light shove. Harry fell back onto the sheet and Draco pounced on him like an animal stalking its prey. He crashed his mouth onto Harry's and continued his previous exploration. His hands found themselves under his shirt so quickly that Draco didn't remember how it happened.

Quicker than anyone could blink, Draco pulled out his wand and cast a quick spell that suddenly removed both boy's clothes. Draco drooled lightly as he looked at Harry's chest, sculpted from all those years of playing Quidditch. His eyes traveled downward towards the heavenly, and half erect, zenith between his legs. Draco latched himself onto Harry's neck and started to suck heavily. Harry's moaned as the feeling as Draco ghosted his hands over his chest onto his now fully erect member. He wrapped his hands around the shaft and gave a light squeeze, causing Harry to moan Draco's name.

"D-Draco…" Harry's moans could get Draco off right then and there. Fighting his hormones, Draco lowered himself so he was looking right at Harry's member. He blew teasingly at the tip, causing a shiver to go through Harry's body. Harry soon felt a hot and wet heat envelop him down there and cried out hoarsely. Draco smirked around it and chuckled, causing a larger moan to come from Harry as his breath became rapid. Draco's head bobbed up and down at a fast pace, causing Harry's breathing to become quicker than it already was. Harry could feel himself get closer to his peak, almost- "Draco!" Harry came hard into Draco's awaiting mouth.

Like a greedy child, Draco's licked it all up without a moment's hesitation. Harry knew Draco couldn't take it anymore. His hard member rubbing against his thigh was bringing him back to his own stiffness. "Harry, I need you." Draco's speaking was now breathy as he rocked himself towards Harry's groin. Draco pulled found his wand on the bed and muttered a lubrication spell that coated Harry's hand in lube. "Rub me." Draco's voice was husky and laced with lust and need.

Harry started to rub the length of Draco's erect member, resulting in a moan to erupt from the platinum haired Slytherin. Harry pulled his hands away from Draco once he was fully coated. Draco was too much in euphoria that Harry was touching him that he didn't noticed Harry's finger's preparing himself for Draco. Only when Harry moaned as his own fingers brushed against his prostate Draco snapped out of it and watched the scene before him. If possible, his member became even harder. "D-Draco…" Harry moaned in bliss.

Draco made a possessive growl and pounced on Harry, causing them to fall back on the bed as Draco savagely attacked Harry's neck. Harry hissed as he could feel Draco probe his entrance. Draco slowly pushed himself in, causing Harry to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Tears brimmed Harry's eyes as he tried not to cry. Draco leaned upwards and started to kiss away Harry's tears that were on his face. After a moment or two, Harry felt the pain slowly subside and gave a sharp roll of his hips. Draco moaned in delight. He started to thrust into Harry.

"D-Draco, h-huge!" That's all Harry could say as he was being pounded into with vigour. Draco moaned. Harry was so tight, so hot… Draco moved around, trying to find it where he could make Harry scream his-

"DRACO!" Harry howled.

Draco smiled as he kept hitting that spot over and over. His hand snuck onto Harry's neglected and weeping member and he began to pump in time with the onslaught of thrusts. Harry was chanting Draco's name like a forbidden prayer as he felt heat coil inside him and threaten to cook him from the inside out. With one final thrust at his prostate, Harry came hard into Draco's hand.

Draco couldn't take it. The ring of muscle that surrounded him squeezed and Draco Malfoy came inside Harry Potter. Draco pulled out and collapsed beside Harry. Once his breathing became normal, Draco spoke. "Harry."

"Y-yeah?" Harry managed to get out as he rolled to face the man who took his virginity.

"That was amazing." Draco said.

"Yeah." Harry looked away for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"What does this make us now Draco? Is this a one-time thing or what? I thought we were enemies, but now I'm confused." Harry said.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled the raven haired boy into him. "I don't want this to be a one-time thing Harry. I want this to be a forever thing. I want this thing to be us. Me and you. I love you Harry."

Harry gasped at hearing Draco say those words; those beautiful words that made Harry snuggle into the embrace. "I love you too Draco. I've loved you for a while." Harry heard Draco sigh contently as he stroked his hair. Harry then realized something. "Draco?"

"Yes love?" Harry blushed at being called love.

"What was the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

Draco thought for a moment. "Blaise came up to me when I was talking to Pansy and told her to leave. He then apologized 'in advance' and I blacked out."

Harry's head snapped up. "The same thing happened to me, except with Rachel." Harry snapped his fingers. "Rachel knew I liked you!"

Draco sat up and his eyes widened. "Rachel knew I liked you too. She must have told Blaise."

"They set us up." Harry concluded. "Not that I'm complaining, but I didn't think she had it in her."

"I can guess why she was sorted into Slytherin now." Draco said, causing Harry to laugh and smile. "You're so beautiful when you smile." He kissed Harry on the lips.

Harry kissed back with vigour.

* * *

It had been three days since Harry and Draco started to date. Normally, the fan clubs of both Harry and Draco would have been super pissed off at the fact that their idols were taken and playing for the other team, but because it was with each other, they just thought it was hot. Harry and Draco walked hand in hand into The Great Hall for lunch. With a kiss on lips and a couple of 'awws ', Draco smacked Harry on the ass and the two walked to their separate tables. As Draco sat down at his table with Blaise, Rachel and a sulking Pansy, he smirked.

"You know," he began, "I really must thank you two. If it weren't for you two, Harry and I wouldn't be together. So thank you."

"If it wasn't for Rachel, you two never would have ended up in The Room of Requirement. And unconscious for that time." Blaise said as he looked to his partner in crime's heating face.

"You know, Harry and I were planning on going on a group date to Hogsmeade. You two should come with us. His friends and your sister are coming too." Draco smirked as Blaise's face heated up quicker than you could cast a hex in a duel. Rachel's face heated up heavily.

"S-sounds like f-fun." Rachel managed to get out.

"Great." Blaise said as he made eye contact with Rachel.

"Right on." Draco saw Harry get up from his table; make a beckoning motion with his finger towards Draco, and leave. "Rachel, read my mind." Rachel looked quizzically at Draco before entering his mind. Rachel's face turned into something of horror as her face reddened by the second. Draco only smirked and stood up from his seat. "See you later." He left, leaving Blaise and Pansy staring at the poor Alternitide.

"What's wrong? What did you see in his mind?" Pansy asked.

"V-visuals of things h-he is g-going to d-do to H-Harry." Rachel whimpered.

Pansy blanched. "You poor child." Blaise nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

So? What did you guys think? Like, dislike? Should I make a sequel following the group date to Hogemeade?


End file.
